Valentines Day at Hogwarts
by TheExperimenter10
Summary: One-shot. Love is in the air at Hogwarts School and Aliena doesn't like one bit. She's jealous of all the boys and girls who walk around holding hands with their boyfriends or girlfriends. She wishes it was her walking, holding hands with one Slytherin.


**Valentines Day**

Valentines day. The day where couples express their love for one another and single people act like it's just another normal day. I don't see it like that, valentines day is my least favourite day of the truth is that I haven't had a boyfriend in my entire life time, no guy has ever shown an interest in me. Every year I walk around Hogwarts watching the couples that walk around the halls, with utmost jealousy. I wish that I knew for once what it was like to be truly loved.

I woke up on valentines day, February 14th 1996, with a hope that this year would be the year that someone tells me that they like me. Not just any someone however, there is only one boy in all of the wizarding world that I have ever had feelings for. That boy is Draco Malfoy. We have been friends since the day we met at our first year at Hogwarts, we were both Slytherins and everytime we are together I can be myself and not worry that he would laugh at me. I wondered if he felt the same way, because whenever we are alone he isn't the rude, cruel boy that he is to the other students. He is actually very sweet and in all honesty makes me laugh. I woke up fairly early on the Saturday of valentines day and after showering, I decided to wear a pair of black (as the muggles call them) yoga pants and a bright red collared shirt. I brushed out my hair and then pulled my dark brown hair up into a ponytail, leaving my bangs as they were. When I was dressed, I left the common room and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

I wasn't surprised to see people walking around holding hands or standing in corners having hardcore make-out sessions, but as always it made me angry and jealous. I quickly walked past the students and continued to make my way to the Great Hall, but I was once again delayed in my tracks when I saw Draco Malfoy talking to Pansy Parkinson. Jealousy burned so deeply within me that I was tempted to walk up to her and punch her in the face, but I wasn't like that. I wasn't fighter, although I would have fought for the ones I loved. I stood in the middle of hallway, staring at the two of them. Draco seemed annoyed, which seemed very strange, I had always thought that he like Parkinson, so I found it odd that he looked so upset. I briskly walked past them trying to calm myself down. "Hey, Aliena, wait up!" I heard Draco call. I kept on walking, trying to clear my head. I didn't really want to talk to anyone, even Draco, at the moment.

I finally came to the Great Hall. I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. I poured myself some cereal and milk and ate silently. All around me once more were couples talking and snogging. 'Ugh. Couldn't they be more discreet?' I thought to myself. The Great Hall was decorated with floating pink and red hearts that when poked would explode and shower you with red, silver and pink confetti. The teacher table was decorated with pink and white streamers and hearts. I wanted to puke with all of this pinkness. I didn't mind red so much, but pink...dreadfully depressing. I finished my cereal and downed my pumpkin juice in one shot and stood back up, wanting to go for a walk around the grounds. I rushed back down to the Slytherin common room and to the girl's dormitory and grabbed my coat and gloves and headed out again. It seemed to take forever to get outside but once there, I felt more relaxed. No more having to put up with pink fluffy things and kissing people. I took a deep breath and started to wander mindlessly around the school grounds.

I was only outside for almost 10 minutes when I heard a voice calling my name. "Aliena! Wait up!" I spun around and saw Draco Malfoy running up to me. My heart nearly skipped a beat. I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed. "Hey." he said stopping in front of me. "Hi." I said smiling. "I-er, wanted to talk to you. Well, rather to give you something." he said quickly. I looked up at him and saw his cheeks were a fairly dark shade of red, and I was almost sure it wasn't from the cold. "Um, o-" before I could finish my sentence however, Draco gently took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. This took me by surprise at first but recovered almost instantly as I started to respond. We stood out in the cold like that for a few minutes, before he pulled away leaving us both gasping slightly. He took my hands and pulled me to him. "I have wanted to do that for a long time." he said smiling. "I love you Aliena, I always have." I looked up into his blue-grey eyes and replied, "I love you, Draco."

**Okay so this is my first ever one-shot. I hope you liked it, if you did, please review! If you didn't, please review:) and have a happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
